robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 4
Team Pages I have a couple of questions, regarding a couple of Team Pages. Firstly, regarding the Team Mammoth page. I saw you were the one who uploaded the quote from Stuart Burrel about the team ever intended to build a heavyweight. Do you have the link to that quote? I ask this because Toon Ganondorf has said he is in favour of deleting that page, but I asked him not to delete the page until I found where that quote is from, so I can use it as a Trivia point on both robots pages. Secondly, regarding the Team Reptirron page. I know the page was previously amongst a number of Team Pages put up as Candidates for Deletion by Toon Ganondorf, before being removed because it was decided to keep the pages for teams that had multiple robots that weren't entered into Robot Wars, also including Team A-Kill and Team Coyote. Whilst that argument definitely holds true for Team A-Kill and Team Coyote, I think the Team Reptirron page can be deleted. They only had two robots not entered into Robot Wars, but unlike Team A-Kill and Team Coyote, the information about those robots could easily be transferred to the pages of their competitor robots. The information about Hortron could easily be put on the Reptirron page, if we put a point in the Outside Robot Wars saying "Reptirron was retired in 2004. The team later built another heavyweight, Hortron, a front-hinged flipper that fought in the 2008 and 2009 championships", and the information about Stiff Breeze could easily put on the Argh! page, if we put a bit in the Outside Robot Wars section saying "the team later built another featherweight, Stiff Breeze" Also, the Team A-Kill and Team Coyote pages also contained information about the team beyond the robots they built. The Team Reptirron page dosen't, apart from the fact the team were also known as Kinforesters, which could easily go on both pages, if we put "Team Reptirron (also known as Kinforesters) were more successful with their featherweight entry, Argh!, which won the featherweight championship in Extreme 2" on the Reptirron page, and "Team Reptirron (also known as Kinforesters) also entered the heavyweight Reptirron, which fought in Series 4, 6 and 7, with little success. I just thought I'd ask you what you think about Team Reptirron being put back in the candidates for deletion, as I had a feeling there may be some rule about putting a robot back in the candidates for deletion after it was decided to keep the page. I thought I'd get some support before I did it. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:21, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :You'll find the quote about Mammoth in the comments of this video. I don't have anything to refute your case about Team Reptirron. You won't extract 'support' from me either, however, as I don't take pleasure in deleting any content on the wiki and I find the team pages to be harmless. But there's nothing to stop you from reopening the case, least of all a written rule. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:01, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Help!! This is CrashBash. I found I've been logged out of my wiki account, and I've completely forgotten my password. I tried to send an e-mail to get it back, but it hasn't gone through. I don't really want to create a new account (via Facebook), but good lord I have no choice here. What's going on? CrashMegaraptor (talk) 07:32, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :On Wikia, nobody on this wiki has the ability to change your password for you, only contacting Wikia staff can do that. I find it hard to believe that someone with as good of a memory as yours could truly forget a password, I'm thinking there must have just been a server problem that was rejecting your password at the time, which should be fixed now. I was signed out of my account overnight as well, but I signed straight back in when I woke up at half ten. Try signing in again, and if it doesn't work, you would need to contact a Wikia higher-up. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:37, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::It's not that simple, Toast. I have way too many passwords and since I'm always signed into the wikia on one computer, I never need to use it. I've been through every single combination I can think it could be, and it just says "We don't recognise these credentials". I sent a "forgot-my-email", but it never came. And I don't know any Wikia higher-ups. I have literally forgotten my password and Wikia won't let me get a new one. CrashMegaraptor (talk) 15:55, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Have you tried this page yet? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/account-issue SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:04, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::"Something went wrong with submitting the form". Thanks for trying, though. CrashMegaraptor (talk) 16:11, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::In that case, I am going to contact someone that is a staff member of Wikia and see if they are kind enough to help. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:15, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :If you jsut go on the Community central wikia chat I believe there's a staff member on every time of the day. I remember chattjng to them about using Private Browsing to evade an IP ban, and they updated a couple of days afterwards. RelicRaider (talk) 17:03, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Relic's advice is what I meant. That said, have you definitely never signed in as CrashBash on a phone or other device, e.g. 3DS? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:12, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Absolutely positive I haven't. I don't have a phone, I don't use my 3DS for internet purposes, and I've never logged onto another computer because I'm never sure what my password is...normally, it comes up automatically on my home computer, so I don't need to remember. The issue here, however, is purely the fact I can't get the e-mail from Wikia. CrashMegaraptor (talk) 20:33, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::As in, you can't access the email addresses it goes to? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:12, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::No, I can access it, but the e-mail from wikia can't. CrashMegaraptor (talk) 22:21, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :OK, I've got my old account back. As it was, I'd labelled all previous e-mails as spam (because I was fed up of all the notifications) so they'd simply stopped sending them to me. CrashBash (talk) 08:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Teddybot I read that you wanted to create a page for this robothttp://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teddybot.png as you put it there was enough information. I was wondering if, aside from the magazine, there was any other information around as, perhaps, I could save you the trouble and make the article, though I don't know if you've made the article offline already. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:36, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :I would have no reason to write Teddybot offline, that's just reserved for robots that are going to compete in 2017 that I can't publish yet. Teddybot was built by Derek Foxwell, designed by a producer named in the magazine article, and repaired by George Francis. We have an image, and the robot's name, plus its intended purpose; a demonstration target at the qualifying tour. We don't know anything more than that (apart from design aspects we can learn by looking at the picture), but we don't really need more than that to launch an article. Thanks for the offer! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:57, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm making the article now.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:47, December 17, 2016 (UTC) User: 108.24.129.169 This user has been vandalising the pages for Extreme 2 and the 2017 series, as well as MasterMarik's talk page. Please could you or Toon Ganondorf block him as soon as possible to prevent him from vandalising other parts of the Wiki. VulcansHowl (talk) 15:52, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Rollback request Hullo ToastUltimatum, I was wondering if I could request Rollback permission. You see, I was reverting an IP reverting their talk page content (which included some warnings, so cannot be removed with prior permission I believe?), but I had a little technical problem with the undo button. Instead of simply reverting the changes made, I had to manually undo three times because the undo button refused to let me simply undo the IP's three edits at once. Henceforth, per your comments here and the fact I actually have this tool on my Wikipedia account, is it possible you could give me Rollback? Thanks. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:44, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :I can't believe you didn't already have rollback! As you already pointed out, giving away rollback isn't a big deal to me, of course you can have it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:48, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Weapons pages This is kind of bugging me, but I have no idea where best to discuss this. Going over the weapon pages, I feel a few of them have too many pictures, to the point where they're going past either the "advantage/disadvantage" section or the table of robots with said weapons. I'd like to request a clean-up of sorts. CrashBash (talk) 23:22, January 22, 2017 (UTC)